The purpose of the proposed study is to investigate the associations of traditional baseline risk factors in three Chicago cohorts with long-term CHD and CVD morbidity and mortality in older men and women (ages 65 and older), and to determine whether the benefits associated with low risk status in regard to risk of death from CHD, CVD, and all causes, are also equally associated with reduced morbidity. We propose to update an existing file of morbidity information from Health Care Financing Administration over the period 1984-90 through 1994 for three Chicago cohorts consisting of 20,030 men and women aged 65 and older during the period 1984-94. At the end of this period, mortality information from death certificates and morbidity information from HCFA and the VA are to be used for analysis. In addition, we propose to contact the surviving members of these cohorts by a mailed questionnaire to obtain an independent measure of their health status.